Just For Everything vs Star vs The Forces of Evil
by Let'sWriteDis
Summary: Three girls that Marco wanted to have no interaction to Star, are revealed to already have some knowledge of Star and her background, as they are shown to have alternate backgrounds themselves.


**A/N I AM SO PUMPED FOR THIS SERIES! It's the only random show, other then Adventure Time and Gravity Falls, that I've really found interesting**.

**Also I have to do an OC story 'cause yeah.**

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL NOR AM I CONNECTED TO IT IN ANY WAY**

000000000000

**Marco's POV**

It's been a few days that I've been living with a magical princess from another dimension named Star. How I, the 'safest kid in school' got pulled into this situation, I have no clue. I have to show Star around, teach her Earth ways, and make sure she doesn't get mixed up in dangerous anything.

The plus side is the three days she's been here was the weekend. Meaning I haven,t had to deal with her meeting anyone in school, yet. I have a feeling that school may be a tricky maze to get Star through. Some of the kids in my school are, odd, to say something about it.

Anyways, it's Monday morning. Star's gotten ready for the first day of school with a light blue dress and crazy purple and pink striped leggings, along with her boots. Her wand is tucked away in the bag she always carries around, because the universe is doomed if that falls into the wrong hands.

I've gotten on ready, and Star and I are on the way to walking to school. Star took out her wand and started playing around with it, having absolutely no problem with the weird creatures going off to attack people.

On of the creatures goes off somewhere, and I look to see who the next victim of Star's recklessness is.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Three 'Oh no's for the reason of exactly the three girls the strange lizard/dragon creature is going off towards.

"What the h*ll!" The first of the girls exclaims. The most notable thing about her is her purple and red baseball cap that always sits backwards on her head, regardless the school rule of no hats during school hours. Her brown hair, that as far as I know, has never been brushed or cut in her life, falls down to the middle of her back. She wears a red plaid button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, showing off colored on arms, dark purple skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Her strange red eyes look over to Star and I, mainly Star still oblivious to the harm that may soon come this way. Julianna, nicknamed J for the dislike of her girly name, is among the list of people I do not want Star to have any contact with. Highly trained in swordsmanship, gymnastics, and cheerleading, if this girl wanted someone to be knocked unconscious, they would be in a good five minutes.

"It's a dragon. And yes, what the h*ll." The second girl says. A notable thing about this girl is not only her bright pink eyes, that have also found their way over to Star, is the black head band she wears that reads 'FIELD HOCKEY' in glittery gold letters. Light wavy hair ends just after her shoulders. She wears a dark green lace crop top with a pink tank top underneath, jean capris, and yellow and pink tennis shoes. The bright pink eyes study Star intently. Francesca, nicknamed F for the purpose of not having substitute teachers try to pronounce her Italian name her mom decided to give her also on the list of people Star should not hang out with, but not as up there as J. F can bash anything in with a hammer if she really wanted too, and people that have decided to pick fights with her have suffered comas or fractured bones, from being hit either with a hammer or a field hockey stick. Again, only the stupidest people in school decide to get into any type of debate or fight with F.

"Ugh, I thought we were the only alternates on Earth." The third girl says, gaining my attention. A light blue beanie sits on top of her head, as she also ignores the no hats rule placed by the school, her odd eyes are at least a normal-ish shade of turquoise, but had a weird way of sloshing shades of the color around like water. Her blonde hair is darker shade then Star's, and the perfectly straight hair ends right at her shoulders. She wears a black dress with floral pattern, with a white sweater type jacket, and grey leggings that end at black lace-up boots. Blue eyes more focused on the dragon then Star. Ellie, nicknamed E for the reason of that's just what J and F started calling her in third grade when they decided to take their own nicknames, is somewhere between J and F on the list of people Star is not allowed around. She's almost ninja worthy with her nun-chucks, and she fake any emotion with her acting talent. E can mentally destroy someone as J and F slowly, and painfully kill them.

Alternates. Alternates. I should've known the second the three girls showed up in second grade, red, pink, and odd blue eyes I should've realized this a long time ago. And no fourteen year olds should be able to do anything as well as they can, of course they do all have things they fail at, but with the talent they have in other subjects, such as music, sports, or hobbies, no one seems to notice.

The three spring into action against Star's dragon. J takes a red sword out of her right boot, and flips up to make a slice against the creature's single glowing orange eye. F twirls her hand around and a pink hammer forms in the empty space, soon the dragons one wing is bent in such a way that it cannot fly or move at all really. A pair of blue nun-chucks found their way into E's hands from somewhere, and the dragon is being attacked in three different areas.

Star finally turns to see the three girls, which is something I really didn't want to happen. We only have ten minutes left to get to school. And Star is shocked by seeing three girls attacking her dragon, she hops over to J, F, and E.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" She cries. "Don't hurt it."

"Too little too late." J says, slicing off the creatures head.

"Yeah, I do not want to deal with something as lame as this today." F says, with a final blow the dragon's wing is knocked off.

"And what dimension are you from anyways? You have no authority over us." E says. The nun-chucks hit the dragon one last time, and Star taps it with her wand, making the creature disappear and probably putting it out of it's misery.

"I'm a princess from another dimension, and I believe my rank may over rule your guys'." Star says, "I have the wand that could destroy the universe in a few mere seconds."

"Princess, schm-cess. We're queens b*tch." F says. "We were at least, until the stupid kingdom decided we were too violent to rule the elemental realm. Now our air-head of a sister get's it all to herself."

I finally decide to approach the four, taking caution to not make a wrong move around any of them at this point.

"T-the elemental realm. That place has been at war for the past nine years." Star says. "Queen Airia rules it, and she's only... Four... Teen... Right."

"Something had to happen to fire, earth, and water. And, oh look! Boom, earth." Ellie says, a fake dramatic hint to her voice. "Airia's at war because she's too pretentious for her own good."

All of this information I've received confuses me to no end. I just decide to grab Star by the wrist, quickly say "Okay well, I'm not gonna be late and neither is she." Before leading Star to school.


End file.
